


fd au: l'manberg edition

by possessedflannel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: except phil, he's just their neighbor, they're all a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessedflannel/pseuds/possessedflannel
Summary: Phil isn't surprised when Tommy appears at his door. But he is surprised when all but one of Tommy's siblings are also waiting there.this is how i cope with the fall of l'manberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 403





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is short but i wanted to write it anyways

Phil wasn’t surprised when he saw Tommy at his door.

The boy had befriended Phil as soon as he’d met him, and it wasn’t uncommon for Tommy to spend the day lounging in Phil’s backyard.

What did surprise Phil however was that five of Tommy’s six siblings were also waiting at his door.

Phil had met the strange group of siblings many times, of course. They were only a few houses down the road, and were fairly friendly. Tommy wasn’t the only one who liked to stay at Phil’s house after school.

But Phil had never had so many at his house at one time. Well, he did at that one party, but he didn’t like to remember that.

So seeing them all definitely surprised him.

“Well, hello kids, is there anything I can do for ya?” Phil asked uncertainly. Tommy was already pushing past him into the living room, Tubbo and jack following close behind.

“Is it alright if we crash here for like, an hour?” the eldest brother, Wilbur, asked.

“Of course, but… is there a reason? You didn’t start another neighborhood war, did you?” 

Niki stepped forwards slightly. “Don’t worry, we didn’t upset anyone this time. We just kind of all forgot our keys… and Eret’s still at work…” 

Phil blinked in surprise, before bursting out laughing.

“ALL of you forgot your keys? All six of you? You kids really are chaotic.” After Phil had calmed down and stopped laughing, he stepped to the side to let the other three inside. “Of course you can stay for a while. But you all need to get better at remembering that kind of thing!”

Of course, all the siblings nodded, but they really didn’t promise anything. That much was evident by how often this same situation arose. And every time, without fail, Eret would come to Phil’s door and apologize for his siblings’ behavior.

“I keep reminding them to check they have their keys before leaving, but they somehow always forget them anyways! I’m sorry they keep taking up your time.”

“It’s no problem, really! I honestly find it hilarious!”

When the siblings would all head home, they’d all always apologize to Eret, and he’d tell them not to do it again. Then they’d all promise to keep better track of their belongings, fingers crossed behind their backs.


	2. oh boy the kids creating chaos again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy and tubbo create chaos and phil has to deal with them again

“Tubbooooooo, I’m bored!” Tubbo looked up from his book as Tommy entered the living room.

“That’s not good, when you’re bored you start wars.” Tommy huffed and sat down besides his brother.

“That’s not true! Remember when I got bored and cleaned the whole house?”

“You were bribed into doing that, and you stole everyone’s phones!”

“I wasn’t bribed that much…” The two fell into silence as Tubbo went back to reading. After a few minutes, the door swung open, indicating one of their siblings was home.

“Hey Fundy,” Tommy called to his older brother.

“You sound bored, who are you planning on fighting this time?” Tommy groaned.

“Why does everyone assume I just want to pick fights when I’m bored? I don’t do it THAT often!”

“Sure, sure, whatever you say. But if you want something to do, I hear one of the neighbors got a dog-“

Tommy and Tubbo both shot up instantly. 

“DOG?”

“Yeah just don’t- HEY!” Fundy watched as both younger brothers shot out the door. “They don’t even know what neighbor, the idiots…”

Phil had just say down to watch a movie when he heard a knock at the door. Sighing, he stood up and opened it, not even surprised when Tommy and Tubbo ran in past him.

“Hello boys, who are we running from today?” He watched as the two caught their breath. Both were grinning at a bag Tommy was holding.

“Running from that college student down the road.” Tommy answered breathlessly. Phil raised an eyebrow.

“And why is that?”

Tommy turned to show Phil his bag. Inside sat a small white dog with a red collar.

“We stole his dog!” Tubbo grinned.

Phil nearly spit out his coffee. “You WHAT?”

“His dog was sitting outside and we were scared he’d get mad if we made too much noise playing with it so we stole it.” Tommy answered as if this was all perfectly normal.

“You- you can’t just steal people’s dogs! What if someone stole Walter? Wouldn’t you be mad?” Tommy huffed and held the dog closer to himself.

“Well, I wouldn’t leave Walter sitting around outside.” Phil gave the boys a disapproving glare. 

“Fine, we’ll return the dog.” Tommy frowned. “But you gotta admit it’s a cute dog right?”

Phil laughed. “Yes, it’s a cute dog. Now go return it before one of your brothers finds out about this.” Tommy and Tubbo nodded and ran out the door. Phil chuckled to himself as he watched them approach the tired college student and apologize for stealing the dog. Once it seemed like they wouldn’t accidentally pick a fight with him, Phil closed the door and went back inside.


End file.
